


More Than Siblings

by time_fliestime_dies



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, F/M, Incest?, Purple Prose, im srry I couldn't not make fun of this, jesus voyeurism kink, more than siblings, well they think it is anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_fliestime_dies/pseuds/time_fliestime_dies
Summary: this was born of sleep deprivation and y'alls ridiculousness and i am not sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistspren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistspren/gifts).



> shoutout to mist and meg for the encouragement & inspiration

Clary sighed in melancholy as she observed the blond boi training across from her through her emerald orbs. To think that only a month ago she had had the chance to get into bed with that sizzling hunk of beauty and had thrown it away....what a foolish, naïve little girl she had been. And now her chance was gone forever. Clary sighed, cheeks inflaming like the fires of hell as Jace peeled the clinging white Hollister shirt off of his glorious, toned, sweaty body that did not posses an inch of fat on it anywhere and flipping his luscious blond hair.

She couldn't stand this. It was eating away at her like a demon's curse. She knew in her head that her desire for Jace was sinful, but her loins clearly didn't care. They were ovulating with want for him.

Jace had noticed her staring. He stormed over to her, solemn and brooding face set aglow by the fading rays of sunlight from a window Clary couldn't see. All she could see was Him.

"You're staring." He accused.

"I..." she blustered helplessly. She couldn't deny it.

"You know we can't do this dance anymore, Clary." Jace intoned, the pain in his voice evident.

"I've tried!" Clary cried impatiently "I just can't help it. I need you as more than siblings, Jace."

Jace groaned with restrained want and took a step towards her "You know I can't help myself when you say things like that. God, Clary, why do you have to be so angelic. I can't help but think you were sent from heaven to torture me as a trial from god."

"It's probably because of the angel blood in both of our veins" Clary joked

"This is no time for jokes," Jace growled as if he were a werewolf not the shadow hunter he was.

"What are you going to do if I don't cease and desist?" Clary wondered, lowering her voice to a sinful whisper.

Jace's brow furrowed. "Closet. Now."

He took hold of Clary's arm affectionately yet commandingly and tugged her towards the training gear closet with force.

"Isn't this a little small?" Clary pondered aloud, gasping at Jace's closeness as her glowing green orbs swept the closet searching for something even she didn't know what.

"Not anymore." Jace groaned, drawing a glowing red rune on the side of the closet.

"What's that?"

Jace smirked evilly "Bedroom rune."

"Oh." Clary giggled  
Instantly, the closet transformed into a master bedroom. It had glittering french windows with lush curtains and shelves lined with musty old books and brightly flowering imagery but Clary's eyes were drawn to the main attraction: the bed.

"Holy cow!" She gasped. It was a gigantic king bed, with long, flowing gauze curtains and magenta sheets that seemed to ooze sensuality. Everything about the bed screamed S-E-X.

  
"I hope you like it," Jace confessed.

Clary turned around. Jace had somehow shed his pants and now his boxers were the only thing concealing his man bulge from the eyes of Clary-and god. Clary's cheeks turned to lava covertly and she hesitantly reached out a quivering digit towards Jace's abs. They were firm and warm, like mountains in the summer time.

She locked eyes with Jace in what seemed to be some kind of orbal combat, and the fire in his orbs flared as he cupped the crevice of her neck with his palm and brought her lips to his. The kiss awoke some primal fire in Clary, the ancient angel instincts in her reviving and reawakening like Jesus Christ. And just like his apostles, Clark could only watch in in wonderment and Jace carried her to the bed-oh, the glorious bed,-and started laying gentle kisses on her neck and face.

"I've never done this before," Clary gasped, pausing for a moment as Jace moved to unbutton the suddenly horrible fabric of her jeans.

"I haven't either," He admitted, and suddenly his fervor was clouded, as if replaced by the bashfully appled cheeks of boyhood.

Clary's heart warmed as it only could around Jace "I'm glad it's you," She comforted "I guess there's an instinctual level of trust because you're my brother.....you don't feel like it, though"

Jace surged forwards, kissing Clary passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. Her hesitation was gone, burned by the reignited flames of her adoration and insistence for continuation from her lower parts, and she ripped off her purple Abercrombie V-neck t-shirt and lacey black Victoria's Secret bra, revealing her perky, milk-white breasts for God and Jace to see.

Jace stared at her with the intensity of a seven month old baby, and Clary's nerves suddenly fluttered again.

"D-do I look okay?" She prompted anxiously

"Clary," Jace whispered in amazement, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Soon not only her shirt, but her bothersome jeans and hinderous thong were disposed of as well, and Jace's gorgeous, muscled abdomen was finally being lowered over her.

"Leave room for Jesus," she laughed, feeling suddenly boisterous

"Do you think he's watching right now?" Jace hissed into Clary's ear as his torturous hand slid lower, caressing the sensitive flesh of her thighs that were as white as a blank pages document.

Clary's whole body convulsed as shivers of arousal rocked through her like meteor showers. "Oh god, Jace,"

"Be careful, Clary, he can hear you say his name."

Clary cursed, her being flushing with pleasure

"Now now, we're of the angels, Clarissa. Shadow hunters do not say such filthy words. What must Jesus think?"

"I-"

He pressed a kiss to her core, lips searing into her like fiery runes being burned into her skin. Marking her.

Clary writhed, white hands like bones clutching at the sheets desperately, fervently, devotedly.

Jace stretched a searching hand towards her heaving breasts, but Clary grabbed his wrist, compelling him to cease.

"If Jesus is watching, we might as well put on a show, wouldn't you agree?" Clary cackled wickedly, much like the author of this fic.

Jace nodded his noggin numbly and could only watch in delight as Clary reached out an angelic hand and slowly, torturously, removed the fabric separating his fleshy member from the outside world.

Clary gasped in astonishment at the size of Jace Jr. as it sprang free from its cloth prison, like a leaping lamb in spring time. "You..are very w-well endowed," She confessed, wondering in secrecy how she could fit something so ginormous into her virginal pink paper shredder.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jace gasped, only to rudely interrupt himself with a shriek as Clary started to rhythmically caress his mushroom head with her languid pink tongue, slowly allowing herself access to the rest of his meatstick as well. She moaned with pleasure. Her sweat-covered face was innocent- almost angelic, Jace thought with wonder.

"What did I do to deserve a sister like you? Thanks Jesus." He questioned the golden dust motes in the air as Clary continued suctioning his hefty shaft.

As Jace came close to his little death, Clary disconnected, leaving only the cold and unforgiving air in her wake. Jace whimpered at the loss.

"If you're so grateful to god, we should thank him properly, don't you think? Besides. I want to look into your eyes when we finish the final phase in the first consummation of our love." Her voice was sweetly painful, like honey on cinnamon.

"I-do not have a problem with that"

"Excellent," Clary said, impaling herself on his cross.

Jace shrieked like a bird as his entire being was blasted with pleasure, such pleasure as he had never known to be accessible to mankind.

Clary bounced up and down, eyes closed in reverence, as Jace continued shrieking and recited a prayer

"I believe in God,  
the Father Almighty,  
Creator of Heaven and earth;  
and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, Our Lord,  
Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit,  
born of the Virgin Mary,  
suffered under Pontius Pilate,  
was crucified, died, and was buried.  
He descended into Hell.  
The third day He arose again from the dead;  
He ascended into Heaven,  
sitteth at the right hand of God, the Father Almighty;  
from thence He shall come to judge the living and the dead.  
I believe in the Holy Spirit,  
the holy Catholic Church,  
the communion of saints,  
the forgiveness of sins,  
the resurrection of the body,  
and the life everlasting. Amen."

As she uttered the last words, Jace Jr. began to glow with a holy light stronger the a thousand suns, illuminating his and Clary's bodies, which seemed to have become one fluid, artful being through intercourse, and they both orgasmed as earthquakes of sexual pleasure shook through their bodies, satisfying them finally after months of repression.

 

 


End file.
